


Home is Family, and Home is You

by tracingdandelions



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: Day 2:Meeting the Parents





	Home is Family, and Home is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back! posting at the much more reasonable time of 10:36 pm! Hopefully this is much more in line with what I want to post more of, so enjoy and here's hoping to me getting day 3 up!

It’s early in the morning when the two leave their comfortable hotel room for the airport. The sun just beginning to peak over the trees, casting the runway in oranges and pinks. Yang checks their luggage as Blake locates the nearest cafe. She returns with a tea for herself and a large coffee for Yang, who gladly accepts the hot drink. She attempts to take a sip but quickly pulls away, blowing on the steaming liquid before she tries again. Blake smiles into her cup, knowing full well that Yang had gotten up later than she had anticipated and did not have time to properly caffeinate before setting off.

They wind their way through the small airport, locating their gate and taking a seat next to the window. The sun has almost fully crested the trees when Blake locks eyes with a fidgety Yang, who releases a breathless laugh. Knowing full well what is in front of them.

“Nervous?”, Blake questions, taking Yang’s hand to stop her from picking at the hole in her jeans.

“Me? Nervous? Never.” The quiver in Yang’s voice apparent as she tries a false bravado. The deadpan look Blake gives her stops the next words out of her mouth. She takes a deep breath, “Yeah, a little. It was so much different with dad yanno?”

Blake nods, that was true. They had arrived in Patch just over a week ago and the welcome was more than Blake had expected. Taiyang had opened his arms and home to her as if she was his own. She knew Yang and Ruby came from a warm family but did not understand the depth of that until now. She never felt as if she was taking up space or unwanted in their house, she simply became a part of the chaos. Unlike Menagerie, the seasons here changed four times a year, and they had arrived as the leaves began to fall. Thus, she was pulled into family activities she had never dreamed of, hayrides, corn mazes, and apple picking to name a few. The last of which quickly dissolved into an apple fight that resulted in more than bruised apples and egos.

Taiyang was more than she could have ever hoped. She now understood where Yang got her amazing cooking skills. As well as her humor, never was there a quiet moment in the house. The banter was easy and she found her rhythm in it. She noticed how much of their father was in her friends. The light in Ruby’s eyes as she talked about her newest creations, the determination of Yang carrying more than she should as they brought in groceries. The sober quiet that followed the name Summer. 

Their family was one of a kind, as most families are. And Blake can’t help but smile at the memory of the first night. Yang had Ruby in a headlock on the floor and Blake sat comfortably on the couch, laughing at their antics, when Taiyang strode into the room, a large book under his arm. The three looked up as he made his entrance, Yang’s eyes going wide as he placed the book in front of Blake.

“I figured that since you’re pretty much family, you might as well get to know the nitty gritty”, He declared with a smirk, eyeing Yang in a challenge.

She huffed and began to protest, “Oh c’mon she doesn’t need to see THAT-”

But is cut off as the first page is turned and a large photograph of an infant is on display. The baby is swaddled in a light blue and white blanket. Atop her head is more hair than Blake had ever seen on a child, the light blonde strands framing baby Yang’s face as she rests peacefully. At this, Yang throws herself next to Blake, loudly complaining as Tai turns to the next page. This one carefully decorated with bubbles and rubber ducks.

He smiles and turns to Blake, “This page is my favorite to show off! Look at how red she gets”, he gestures to Yang, whose face is quickly changing from a light blush to a bright crimson. Blake laughs, her eyes memorizing the pictures on the page. 

“This was her first bath, absolutely hated getting her hair wet!” He points out the angry looking baby Yang, holding onto Tai’s arm as if her life depended on it. “Here it looks as if we had abandoned her, but really we were just getting the baby shampoo”. Blake looks on to the next picture and barely glimpses a bare bottom before the scrapbook is slammed shut, Yang staring her dad down, lilac eyes changing to a deep red.

“I think that’s enough for tonight”, She grumbles, pouting.

Tai only laughs and winks at Blake, “Find me later, and I’ll show you the rest of this”. She laughs and nods, turning to console a sulky Yang, who mutters something about revenge. The rest of the night was calm. Blake sneaking out of their shared room to find Tai, who true to his word, showed Blake the rest of the scrapbook. Years of memories compiled into one place. Holidays and birthdays, every first day of school, anniversaries, anything and everything that had warranted the camera. It was nice looking back at the things that made Yang who she was today. She knows of her complicated relationship with Tai, some of the pictures reflecting their distance. But time heals, Blake knows this. Time was mending their relationship, and time could mend a father and daughter’s as well. After she said goodnight to Tai, she made her way back to their bedroom, the sleeping form of Yang sprawled out on the bed without Blake’s presence. All she could do was smile and work her way back into Yang’s open arms.

Neither Blake nor Yang could have asked for a better introduction to Tai Yang. But the intimidation of the next meeting hung over their heads like a bright red apple. You never quite knew if it held a sweet bite or a core of worms. But Blake is set that her parents will love Yang.

“Just be yourself, trust me, they’re not going to hate you. They eventually warmed up to Sun you know.”

“Yeah, keyword there being eventually. I just want this to go well, I don’t want to mess up.”

The concern in Yang’s face is plain to see and Blake takes her other hand. She raises her eyes and amber meets lilac. 

“Trust me, they’re going to love you.”

A small smile works its way onto Yang’s lips. Their flight is called to board, and the rest of the morning is spent in the air. The oranges and yellows of the trees giving way to the brilliant blue of the ocean, and finally the white sand beaches and tropical trees of Menagerie. Blake squeezes Yang’s hand as they land, an encouraging smile on her face. Her dad was to pick them up at the airport, so they gathered their bags from the carousel and made their way to the parking lot.

Exiting the building was much brighter than Yang had ever expected. The sun beating down relentlessly, making her regret her decision of jeans and a jacket. They scan the cars waiting to pick those newly arrived. To Yang’s dismay, Blake seems to wave down the largest man there. His open shirt exposing more muscles than Yang remembers in a body as he notices and a broad smile breaks across his face. 

He strides over to them and picks Blake up in a hug, spinning her ever so slightly.

“Oh Blake, I missed you so much, and your mother too! She’s preparing dinner right now.”He gently places her on the ground and turns to Yang, his face falling. Now Yang was never much of a religious woman, but at this point she sent a prayer to any known deity out there. Convinced that this hulking man coming towards her would break her like a twig. She closes her eyes as his arms encircle her. This is the end, her life was short but she wouldn’t change a second of it. She’s is carefully lifted and placed into a strong but surprisingly gentle hug. She cracks an eye open to see Blake laughing into her hand, as her father’s face breaks into a smile.

“And you must be Yang! I’ve heard so much about you, Kali and I couldn’t wait to actually meet the Yang Xiao Long!” He places Yang back on the ground, extending his hand, “Please, call me Ghira, it’s wonderful to meet you!”

She takes his hand returning the gesture, her heart rate slowing to a normal speed. He smiles once more at the pair and turns back to his car, picking up their bags with ease and helping them load. The drive is peaceful, the sun falling lower into the sky as they make their way up a hill near the center of the island. 

“So where exactly do you live?” Yang questions, her eyes flicking between each house they pass.

“Well,” Blake pauses and points, “That one actually.”

Yang follows her finger and pauses at the house, no mansion, that Blake is pointing out. High above the others, but not domineering, a large house sits on the top of the hill. Blake’s house is much larger than anything you could find in Patch. They finally stop just outside the front door, Ghira unloading their luggage before kissing Blake on the head and returning to park the car. They are left outside and Yang lugs most of the bags as Blake opens the front door. The first impression Yang has is the strong spices that are filling the air. Her mouth begins to water at the thought of food, as what looks like an older version of Blake steps around the corner, spoon in hand.

Quicker than Yang can react the two crash into each other, smiling. She feels almost awkward, until Kali turns her attention on Yang, arm open to accept her into a hug. Yang obliges and is consumed by warmth, she takes a step back and is immediately captured by the hands.

“It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Blake has said so much about you” she smiles wider and tightens her grip. It is at this time that Yang realizes she had nothing to fear about Blake’s hulk of a father, but rather now understands that Blake’s mother is the real deal. Yang thinks she sees a sharp look that is quickly replaced by warmth, but of course she could have imagined it. “Please, excuse my rudeness, you can call me Kali, please come in, come in, dinner is almost ready!”

She releases Yang’s hands and sweeps into what she assumes is the kitchen. Yang shares a look with Blake who only smiles her eyes saying ‘I told you so” before the two make their way into the kitchen. The night passes quickly, Yang appreciating every dish that Kali brings out. She jokes easily with Ghira, catching Blake eyeing her every time she gets a hearty laugh out of the burly man. She helps clean up and put away the dishes before retiring to the room her and Blake are to share. She collapses on the bed, utterly exhausted at the day. 

Blake laughs, falling next to her, fingers finding her own, “Didn’t I tell you that they would love you?”

“Shut up Belladonna” is all she hears before a soft pillow thwaps her in the face. All niceties forgotten the two tumble and crash into each other, trying to throw the other off. It is only a short while before the two stop, breathless and laughing. “You know… I thought your dad was gonna end me where I stood today, but now I realize, your mom is way more like-”

Her sentence is interrupted by a cheap shot of a pillow. The two laughing well into the night as they quip at each other’s families. The warmth of love deep in them as they drift off to sleep, satisfied that as much as they have their own families, they too are each other’s home.


End file.
